No More Secrets
by jyvonne13
Summary: After Phantom Planet. Danny's secret identity has been revealed. He's practically a worldwide celebrity now. How does he handle that? What happens with his new relationship with Sam? And who is this that's trying to get rid of him?
1. In His Honor

**I've decided it's high time i wrote a Danny Phantom story. **

**I love Danny Phantom. it's bee one of my favorite shows since it started coming on (and putting that into perspective is making me feel very old right now). I just like Butch Hartman's shows, you know i love Fairly Odd Parents too. **

**But anyway the fact that Danny Phantom ended when it did REALLY pissed me off. I mean, let's be totally honest here. Phantom Planet left A LOT of holes. What happened with Danny and Sams relationship? What was Danny's life like after everyone knew his secret? What the heck happened to Dark Danny (because let's be honest The Ultimate Enemy left that open too!). I don't know why Danny Phantom ended but i really wish i did. Maybe Butch Hartman got tired of it, maybe he ran out of ideas (although it's extremel unlikely), or maybe he had some disagreements with Nickelodeon like the creators of Hey Arnold did (which apparently is why the second Hey Arnold movie didn't get made).**

**I've always wanted to know how Danny Phantom would end but then i thought, why don't i end it. I finish every other show that i don't like the ending to. This answers all of the questions i just asked and then some. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM BUT IF I DID I WOULD TAKE CARE OF THIS GEM OF A SHOW A LOT BETTER THAN BUTCH HARTMAN DID!**

* * *

**Danny Phantom**

**No More Secrets**

Chapter 1:

In His Honor

Danny Fenton sat in the back of his parents van. His best friend Tucker and his girlfriend Sam sat on both sides of him. His sister Jazz sat on the other side of Tucker. He looked out the window nervously. The front of city hall was filled with people and the crowd was constantly growing. There was a tall structure in the center that was covered by a huge tarp. He couldn't begin to guess what was under it. It seed like everyone in Amity Park plus some more were here.

"There's so many people," he said.

Sam held his hand and gave him a gentle smile. "You'll be fine."

"I estimate about 1,000," Tucker said.

Same kicked him. "You're not making him feel better."

Mr. Fenton parked the car and they got out.

Danny suddenly felt very self-conscious. He'd been feeling this was a lot lately. Ever since he stopped Vlad from destroying the earth and revealed his identity as Danny Phantom, he couldn't step out of his house without earning stares, or people coming up to him asking for his autograph or a picture, or some quote for a newspaper article. He'd gone from being the loser high school student, to the world's super hero in just two days and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

And now he was expected to speak at a press conference in front of all these people broadcast to the whole world. He was scared out of his wits and he had no idea what he was going to say.

Mrs. Fenton put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. You'll be fine."

"Just tell it like it is son," his father said. "Tell them how you kicked Vlad Plasmius' butt and blasted a hole in his chest and threw him into oblivion."

"Um dad, that didn't happen," Danny said.

"Well…just tell it like it is then."

Sam kissed his cheek. "For good luck."

He felt himself blushing. "Thanks."

The new mayor came up onto the podium and adjusted the microphone and it made that screeching sound that everyone hates. "Ahem, people of Amity Park, a few days ago our world was in turmoil. Life as we knew it was about to end. But it didn't. We're all here today. And we owe it all to a young hero. This young man saved not only Amity Park, but the entire world from being destroyed." The audience started cheering. "And that hero," the mayor continued. "Is Danny Fenton!"

The audience broke into louder cheers. The mayor looked at him waiting for him to come up to the stage.

Sam's hand was still in his and she gave it a squeeze. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the city hall to the podium. He got there and took the mayors place in front of the microphones with hundreds of people staring at him waiting for him to say something. "Wow, um, thanks for all of this," he began. "I-I didn't do it alone. I had help from my friends Tucker and Sam." The crowd applauded all of them.

"Danny Fenton," said one of the reporters in front of him. "How long have you been a ghost?"

"It's been about a year."

"How did you become Danny Phantom?" she asked.

"Well my parents are ghost hunters, and about a year ago they made a portal the ghost zone. It didn't work at first so I went inside and I accidently pressed a button. When I woke up, I was a ghost."

Several other reporters raised their hands wanting to ask him more questions. He pointed to someone. "You, with the glasses."

"Can you turn into a ghost right now?"

He transformed into a ghost and a bunch of excited ooh's and ahh's came from the audience.

"What are your powers?"

He went down a list of his powers. This was becoming easier. His heart wasn't beating as fast now. He especially calmed down when he saw Sam and Tucker giving him a thumbs up.

After a few more questions he stepped aside and the mayor took his place again. "Danny, the world owe's you so much gratitude. We present you the highest award for world protection."

A man in a suit came over and put a badge on his shirt and handed him a plaque.

"And as a thank you from Amity Park, we also present a statue in your honor. And there is one in the capital of every country in the world to the young man who saved us all."

The tarp was removed and there was a 40 foot tall gold statue of him in his Danny Phantom suit. More applause broke out from the audience.

* * *

**Short little chapter but hopefully th next ones willbe longer. This is just the beginning of Danny's new life as the world's super hero.**


	2. Back In School

**Everyone knows who Danny is now. The world seems to respect him. What happens when he goes back to school?**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Back In School

Danny was woken up the next morning by the sound of his mother knocking on the door. "Danny time to wake up! Famous super heroes still have to go to school."

He sighed. In all of the events of the past few days he'd completely forgotten about school. He lay in his bed and looked up at the space ships hanging over it for a moment. What would things be like now at school? He'd always been bullied, no one respected him, in a word he was a loser. This was the first time people at school knew that he was Danny Phantom. Would they treat him differently now.

He got out of bed and got dressed. As he was packing his backpack he realized he hadn't done any homework! This was horrible! He already had bad grades in several classes. He was definitely going to fail now!

He went downstairs feeling miserable. Then he realized it was kind of ridiculous. He'd just saved the world from being destroyed and he was currently being revered internationally as a great hero. And here he was stressing out about school! He had worse things to worry about than whether he had an F for the quarter in Lancers class.

His family was already in the kitchen having breakfast. He sat down and his mother put a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Eat up Danny. You've got a big day of school and saving the world," Mrs. Fenton said.

His father pulled out some big machine that looked like a bazooka. "Check this out Danny. I call it the Fenton Ghost Shooter. I figured you could use it. It's the perfect weapon for blasting ghosts to bits."

Danny stared at it for a moment wondering how his father expected him to carry around the giant machine. He doubted he could even lift it. "Um thanks dad but I don't really need any weapons like this. I do have super powers after all."

"Aw but Danny, you should try it. I'm telling you it's really powerful. See? Check it out." It lit up and was about to fire.

"Jack!" Mrs. Fenton exclaimed. "Not in the house!"

He turned it off.

"Dad, you can't just barge in on Danny's life like this," Jazz said. "Even if you know his secret. He's gotten along just fine all this time. Why would he need this ridiculous weapon?"

Mr. Fenton put down the weapon. "It's the thought that counts Jazz."

"Do you want a ride to school Danny?" Jazz asked after breakfast.

"No thanks Jazz," Danny said grabbing his bag. "I think I'll just fly. Bye everyone." He went out the front door, changed into a ghost, then flew through the air. When people saw him, they pointed and waved to him. It was weird. He wasn't used to this.

He was going in the opposite direction of the school though. In a few minutes he arrived at Sam's mansion. He passed through the wall of her room and changed back into his human self. He looked around but she wasn't in there. He shrugged and sat on the bed and waited for her. It was still early. H doubted she'd left the house yet.

His eyes landed on the picture on her night table of her, him and Tucker taking a picture with Tucker's phone. She was so beautiful. More beautiful than any other girl he'd ever met. He didn't know why it had taken them so long to be together. If he had known all these years that he and Sam were so perfect together, he would have kissed her and given her the ring a long time ago.

Suddenly her bathroom door opened and she walked out with only a towel wrapped around her and her hair was wet. She gasped when she saw him and he jumped back surprised as well. "Danny! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

He didn't answer right away. He was too distracted with seeing Sam like this. For all of Danny's attributes he was still a guy. And when a guy sees his girlfriend just out of the shower wearing only a towel, he can't help but stare.

"Danny…!"

"Um, sorry Sam!" he said. "I-I was just going to take you to school and…and I didn't think you would be…I mean…"

She couldn't help but smile. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

He sighed relieved. "Good."

"But for the future, let's both agree that when you come pick me up for school, maybe you should use the front door."

He nodded realizing how much he was blushing. "Right." He stood up. "I guess I'll…"

"You don't have to go now," she said. She went over to her closet and grabbed her clothes. "I'll be right out." She went back into the bathroom to change.

When she came out he came over to her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing her bag. He picked her up, turn them both intangible, and then they flew to school.

She was holding onto him tightly. He chuckled. "Loosen up Sam. Have I ever dropped you before?"

She giggled. "No. I don't expect you to." She rested her head in his neck. "Is this going to be a new thing?"

"It depends, do you want it to be?"

"I don't mind." She noticed everyone down below waving and taking pictures. "You're a celebrity now."

"Yeah, I don't know if that's a good thing or not," he said.

"It could be."

They arrived at the school and he landed and put her now. The first person they saw was Tucker. "So you're carrying her to school now? That's new," he said.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

As they walked into the school everyone stared at him. Girls actually said hi to him, guys patted him on the back. People were huddled around talking about him, some gave him admiring looks. He felt like he was under a microscope.

"Hey Fenton!" said Dash coming around the corner with his group of football players.

Danny cringed. "Oh great, here it comes."

"Dash can't do anything to you," Tucker said. "He knows who you are now. He wouldn't dare touch you. If he tries, just blast him into next Tuesday."

"No, _don't_ do that Danny," Sam said. "You'll only get yourself in trouble. I guarantee you the principal will use it as an excuse to suspend you."

Dash approached them. "So you think you're some big shot now, huh?"

Danny glared at him. "Leave me alone Dash. I'm not in the mood for it."

"I just wanted to say congrats Fenton."

Danny's eyes got wide. "Really? I mean, you're not joking or anything…?"

"No I'm not," Dash rolled his eyes. "Geez, can't a guy give his classmate a compliment every once in a while?"

"Um, thanks."

"But don't think this means I'm going to start liking you now Fenton. You're still a punk." With that, he and his friends went around them.

"In other words, I think that means he'll be stealing your lunch money later," Tucker said. He laughed. "Or at least _trying_ to."

"I can't worry about Dash right now," Danny said. "I still have to figure out what I'm going to do when I got to Lancers class and don't have my homework."

"Of all the things in the world you're worrying about homework?!" Tucker said.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

* * *

He was in Lancers class that morning.

"I hope you all read and did your reports. I'll be collecting those now." He went around the room and collected everyone's papers. He stopped at Danny's desk. "Fenton, your report?"

"I um, I don't have it sir," he said.

"See me after class."

Danny sighed. He knew he was going to get yelled at. It wouldn't be the first time.

Sam turned around in front of him and put her hand on his. "Hey don't worry. Maybe he'll let you off easy."

"I hope so."

After class everyone left. Sam kissed Danny's cheek before she left. "It won't be that bad."

He went over to Lancers desk. "Look, I'm really sorry I don't have my homework. There was just a lot going on and…"

"Danny, I understand."

"You do?" Danny said surprised.

"I'll give you an extra day to finish your homework. Just this once. However, I don't want this happening all the time. I know you're a super hero, but you still have to do my homework. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you!"


	3. In The Press

**Now that Danny is world famous, you can expect that every person, newspaper, and tv show in the world will want a piece of him.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

In the Press

Danny and Sam were sitting on the floor in the Fenton house doing their math homework. Sam had Linkin Park playing on her iPod and they also had a bowl of chips in front of them.

"What did you get for number 10?" Danny asked.

"42. What did you get?" she asked.

"-500.79568376."

She raised her eyebrows. "How did you get that?" she looked over at his paper. "You didn't divide by the reciprocal."

Danny sighed. "This is too hard. Let's take a break."

"We're almost done."

"We've been doing this for hours though."

"It's been thirty minutes," she said. "It won't take that much longer." She turned back to her paper then felt him sitting on her back. "Danny, what are you doing?" He started tickling her feet. She laughed. "Danny stop!" He kept tickling her. "That's it!" She knocked him off her and got on top of him and started tickling him. They kept going back and forth on top of each other. Then she grabbed a pillow off the couch and hit him.

"So that's how it's going to be?" he said. He grabbed a pillow himself and they started a pillow fight. Soon he grabbed her hand before she could hit him again. She struggled against him. Danny didn't look like it, but he was actually very strong probably from fighting so many ghosts. He smirked and then pulled her to him and kissed her. She let go of her pillow and melted into him. He let go of his pillow too and dipped her down onto her back.

A few seconds later Jazz came in. She froze when she saw them on the floor. "I thought you were doing homework? You two need supervision in here."

Danny glared at her. "Would it kill you to knock?"

"You're in the _living room_!" Jazz exclaimed.

Danny and Sam sat up. "What do you want?" he said.

Jazz tossed him the newspaper. "Have you seen this?"

Danny and Sam looked at it. The headline said _Danny Phantom/Fenton Saves Amity Park from Another Ghost_. There was another one that said _Ghost Boy at the Movies. Still a Normal Teenager_.

"Wow, it's like there's paparazzi following us around," Sam said.

"It doesn't surprise me," Jazz said. "Everyone wants a piece of Danny Phantom."

"I never wanted it to be like this though," Danny said putting the paper down.

"Everyone appreciates what you're doing, so what?"

"I know. That part I can live with. I don't mind that. I just never wanted everyone following me around like this. I see why super heroes have secret identities now. I don't have a personal life anymore."

"Well, I guess it's just a matter of ignoring all of it, you know?" Sam said. "Singers and actors deal with it. They just go on with their lives. They don't let it bother them."

"Unless you're Lindsay Lohan," Jazz said. "Not that you're going to end up like a coked out mess that no one expects anything good out of anymore," she added quickly.

* * *

They were out one afternoon fighting a ghost. Not just any ghost, Skulker. He had appeared in the middle of the park. Parents had taken their kids running away screaming, others had gone to hide but making sure they could see Danny Phantom fighting the ghost.

Danny shot him over and over again but Skulker was faster than usual. "Stay still!" he exclaimed.

"You're losing it Danny Phantom," Skulker said with a laugh. "You can't even hit me anymore."

He hit Danny and he flew back and hit a tree. He shook off the daze and couldn't find him anymore. "Where are you?!" he exclaimed.

"Danny he's coming up behind you," Tucker said in the earpiece he'd given him. "30 feet…20…"

Danny turned around and saw Skulker coming up behind him. He used his shield and deflected him sending Skulker flying backwards and sliding into the ground.

"You're going to get it Phantom!"

"Danny, get him near the swings and I'll give you the thermos," Tucker said.

"Got you Tuck," Danny said. He fought Skulker constantly pushing him back evading his shots. One thing about Skulker, he was all brawn and no brains. Danny made himself invisible. Skulker looked around. Danny appeared on his left. "You should really pay more attention." He blasted him and sent him slamming into the swings.

"Over here," Tucker said. He tossed him the thermos and Danny sent him back into the ghost zone.

When Skulker was gone people came over to Danny and thanked him for saving them all from Skulker.

The next day they were in the Fenton basement in the lab. They were playing a game on the computer and Danny had gone inside of it and was in the middle of fighting a giant monster.

Suddenly Jazz came downstairs. "Where's Danny?"

He came out of the computer. "Right here."

She jumped back when she saw him come out of the computer. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "Why were you in the computer?"

"We were playing Sonic," Danny said. He changed back into a human. "What's up?"

"You've made the headlines again," she said tossing him a newspaper.

"What else is new?" he said. He and Same and Tucker looked at the paper. "Danny Phantom Saves People in the Park," he read.

"I helped too," Tucker said. "No one mentioned me."

"Don't worry about it Tucker," Sam said.

"But I always help! I saved your butt yesterday and no one ever gives me any credit for it."

"I gave you credit after we saved the world," Danny said. "I told everyone you and Sam helped."

"That was the only time!"

"Look Tuck, I'm sorry," Danny said. "Why does it matter if everything you do gets in the papers anyway? It doesn't matter. You and Sam will always be my friends and my partners and I'll always appreciate it."

Tucker softened up a bit. "You're right Danny. I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

Danny patted his shoulder. "It's alright bro."


	4. Popular

**This chapter is a lot longer than the rest. There's a lot going on here.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Popular

It was a Friday afternoon after school. The sun was out and the birds were chirping, it was the perfect spring afternoon. Danny and Sam were at the park sitting under a tree. Sam had on er usual dark clothes. Some thought it was weird but Danny thought she was gorgeous. A slight breeze blew past and it made her hair blow around her face making her look extra beautiful.

"Hi Danny," some kids said as they walked past.

He waved politely and sighed. "I can't wait until all this hype wears off."

"If it ever does," she pointed out.

"Mt fifteen minutes of fame should be up by now. Someone else can have it."

"Well you can't expect your life to be completely normal again."

He shrugged. "Not completely normal. Just to the point where I don't have total strangers saying hi to me all the time."

Sam put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry about it too much. You're still my Danny."

Danny gave her a grateful smile and then leaned towards her and kissed her lips. Kissing Sam was different than kissing any other girl. It was like her lips fit perfectly with his, the ay they moved seemed to be in sync with each other, and overall it just felt right. No pressure, just sweet passionate kissing. His tongue entered her mouth to taste her sweet tongue. Kisses he'd shared with other girls never went this far and he doubted they'd ever feel this good.

"Would you two pull your lips apart for 5 minutes and talk to me?"

They broke their kiss and saw Tucker sitting in front of them. "What's up Tuck?" Sam said.

"I'm not used to seeing you two kissing like that. It's a little weird."

Danny smirked. "It's been a month and you're still not used to it?"

"Give me time. You know with you two all 'in love' I'm kinda left out. I've got to find a girlfriend."

"Aw Tuck, don't feel left out," Sam said. "Being in a relationship isn't everything."

Danny shook his head. "Don't lie to him."

"Sam smirked. "Okay, relationships are the greatest!"

"Which is why I need to find a girlfriend. Don't worry, I'm a ladies man."

"Since when?" Danny and Sam said.

"Since forever!" he stood up. "I'll have a girlfriend by this time next week. Trust me." He walked off probably to start searching.

Danny and Sam looked back at each other."

"Where were we?" Danny said.

"I remember," Sam said pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

On Monday, Danny went into school feeling happy. He and Sam had gone on a date to the amusement park the day before and had a blast. Not one ghost appeared to spoil their day. He was in such a good mood, not even hard work and boring lectures could spoil it.

"Hey Fenton," Dash said. It was hard to believe a month ago Dash had shoved him into his locker and made him eat glue. They weren't good friends now, but Dash didn't bother him anymore. Whether that was because Dash respected him or because he was afraid Danny would hurt him was questionable.

He went to his locker and Paulina leaned against the one next to his. "Hi Danny," she said batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Paulina," he said.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

At one point he'd had a huge crush on Paulina but she only liked him because of Danny Phantom. It wasn't a road he was willing to take again. "You're not asking me on a date are you Paulina? You know I already have a girlfriend."

Paulina scoffed. "What do you see in her?"

Danny closed his locker. "You're not as irresistible as you think."

* * *

The next day at lunch Sam and Danny were feeding each other grapes. Then Tucker came over looking disgusted by it all.

"You two never seize to gross me out."

Danny and Sam rolled their eyes. "Did you have any luck finding a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

Tucker shook his head. "Not yet."

"Why don't you try one of those dating websites like Match . com? Then girls will at least know you're available," she suggested.

"You really think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot," Danny said.

Dash, Kwon, and the other football players came over to them. Dash handed Danny an envelope. "You're invited to my party this weekend Fenton. I wasn't going to invite you but Paulina said she'd never speak to me again if I didn't invite you."

"Thank," Danny said too surprised to say much else.

"What about us?" Tucker asked.

Dash and the others laughed. "Very funny." They walked away.

"Are you going to go?" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

A few days later Sam was in her mansion waiting for Danny. They were going to watch a movie in her basement so she was in the kitchen popping popcorn.

"So what are you and Danny doing tonight?" her conservative mother asked.

"We're just watching a movie downstairs."

"Alone?"

Sam rolled her eyes knowing what her mother was implying. "Yes _alone_. It's not going to be like _that_ mom."

Then the doorbell rang and she ran to get it.

"Hey," Danny said hugging her.

"No going through the walls this time?"

"Do you want me to go through the wall."

She shook her head. "This way is fine."

They went inside and Sam grabbed the popcorn off the counter and they went downstairs.

Danny sat down on the couch in front of the huge flat screen. "So what are we watching?"

Sam held up some DVD's. "I just got Insidious, SAW 6, and Drag Me To Hell."

"Definitely SAW 6." He and Sam had so much in comment, one of those things being their love for horror movies. She put the DVD in then sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders then kissed her neck.

"Have you decided whether you're going to go to the party?" she asked while the previews were on.

Danny shrugged. "I'll probably go."

"Why?"

"It's the first time I've ever been respected and invited to a party. You can't tell me you wouldn't want to go at least once too."

She shook her head. "No, I wouldn't. I don't want to be popular. I don't know why you do. They never cared about you before. They just want you there because they think it's cool that you're Danny Phantom. If you weren't Danny Phantom it wouldn't matter. They don't want to be your friend because of who you are."

"You really think that Sam?"

"Yes. It wouldn't surprise me at all if I was right."

Maybe Sam was right. Either way, he was still curious about what it would be like to go to a party. "Well, I'm still going to go."

She rolled her eyes. "Have fun."

He gently turned her to face him realizing why she was so upset over this. "You think I'm going to want to be one of them don't you? You think I'm going to be shallow and easy and I'm not going to want to be with you anymore."

She wouldn't meet his eyes. "Of course not."

"Sam, I'm not going to do that. I promise."

* * *

That Saturday Danny went to Dash's house for the party. He could hear the music down the street and there were cars lining the road. He rang the doorbell and was surprised anyone could hear it over the music.

Dash opened the door. "Glad you could make it Fenton."

Danny followed him inside. There were so many people they could barely get around without bumping into someone. They were sitting all over the floor and the couches and chairs. Some were sitting at a table with cards playing for money. Anyone else was either dancing or in the corner making out with someone. And almost everyone had a beer in their hand.

Soon he found himself sitting at a table surrounded by all of the most popular kids at school and they actually weren't looking at him like he was some stain on the window. They were laughing with him and wanted to know everything about Danny Phantom.

Dash tossed him a can. "Have a drink Fenton."

Danny shook his head. "I don't…"

"What are you, scared of a little alcohol?" someone else said.

Danny opened it. "Well, maybe one won't hurt."

"You're not still hanging out with those losers are you?" Kwon asked.

"What losers?"

"You know, Manson and Fowley."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "They're not losers. Tucker is my best friend and Sam is my girlfriend."

"Dude, you're _Danny Phantom_ now. You can't be hanging out with nerds," Dash said.

Danny changed the subject not wanting to talk about his friends like that. Soon it was getting late and he found himself sitting on the couch surrounded by girls one of them was Paulina.

Paulina giggled. "He's so sexy, isn't he?"

"Do you work out Danny?" the blonde girl Star asked.

"Fighting ghosts all the time is a big work out in itself," he replied.

Paulina stood up and pulled him up as well. "Come on Danny." She pulled him towards the stairs then pushed him against the wall.

He pushed her away before she could try to kiss him. "Paulina, what the hell? Stop it!"

"You don't need that stupid goth girl Danny. Come on, let's go upstairs."

"No, you're drunk. Get off me." He managed to pry her off of him. "I would never cheat on Sam for you or anyone else."

She glared at him. "You're just as much of a loser as you always were Danny!" She stomped off probably to go find some other guy to screw.

It was only 10:30 but Danny already felt like he was ready to leave. If he had to drink, trash talk his friends, and dance like this, and have one night stands with girls, he didn't want to be popular. Sam was right, these people weren't worth it and it had soon become clear to him that they really did only care about Danny Phantom. He and Sam could have spent this night together and at this point all he wanted to do was see her.

He went for the door but Dash stopped him. "Hey, where are you going Fenton?"

"I think I'm going to call it a night Dash."

"Why? It's still early. You got curfew or something?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm just a little tired and I'd rather sleep in my own bed. I'll see you at school though." He left before he could be asked anymore questions, turned into a ghost, and flew away.

Soon he arrived at Sam's house. He went up to her window and saw that she was in her room reading a manga. He tapped on the window. She looked up from the book and got up when she saw him. She opened the window and he came inside. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said. "Was the party fun?"

He shook his head. "Nah. You were right. Everything you said was right. I should have been here with you."

She ran her fingers gently across his cheek. "It isn't that late. You can stay and we can watch Death Note or Bleach."

He kissed her. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

The next day Danny and Sam were sitting in the cafeteria at school. His head rested on her shoulder and she ran her fingers through his mess of black hair.

"You know I stayed up all night reading One Piece," Danny said. Sam had let her borrow a few of her books last night before he left and when he got home he read two of them and now he was extremely tired.

She kissed his forehead. "You need to get some rest."

He chuckled. "It's your fault."

Tucker came over. "Hey guys. Guess who has a girlfriend now?"

"Seriously?" Sam said.

"Yeah, you were right about Match . com, Sam. It really works," Tucker said.

"Well what does she look like?" Danny asked sitting up.

Tucker showed them a picture on his phone of a beautiful girl with red hair.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Danny said. He noticed Sam glare at him. "What? I meant beautiful in a general way." He kissed her cheek. "Come on Sam. No one is more beautiful than you."

"By the way Danny, did you end up going to that party?" Tuck asked.

"Yeah, I went but I left early. It just wasn't for me. I'd rather hang out with you guys."

Dash, Paulina and a group of popular kids came over. "Hey Fenton, how about you come sit with us instead of those losers?" Dash said.

Danny glared at them. "No thanks. I'd rather hang out with my friends any day."

"Just forget about him Dash. Danny's still a loser anyway," Paulina said still pissed off about what happened at the party. They all walked away.

It didn't matter to Danny. He knew who his real friends were and he'd rather hang out with them than some fake "popular" people any day.

* * *

**Long chapter. Of course Tucker would just be a little jealous of Danny and Sam's relationship. **

**If you were Danny, would you have gone to the party? I think Sam is very lucky. Danny wouldn't let all the popularity ge to him. She won't ever have to worry about him being a heavy drinker. And he didn't give in to Paulina. I hate Paulina by the way. She's just like all of the whores you meet in high school.**

**Bleach and Death Note and One Piece are anime's if you didn't know.**

**I want a guy like Danny. A guy who doesn't care about being popular or going to wild parties. And will just lay around with me and watch anime's and read manga's.**


	5. Heart To Heart

**Danny has a little heart to heart with a close friend about how he's feeling with his life changing so much**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Heart To Heart

Danny and Sam were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk on their way home from school.

"Hey, do you want to go get the movie tickets now?" Danny asked.

"Actually um, is it okay if we don't go to the movies tonight?" she asked.

"Why? Is there something else you want to do?"

She shook her head. "No, I actually just can't go."

"Why not?" he said. Oh no, was Sam going to say she didn't want to go out with him anymore? Had he done something wrong? He was about to start begging when she spoke again.

"My grandma has started up her annual family tea parties again," Sam said rolling her eyes. "I tried to tell my parents I already had plans but they wouldn't buy it. Now I have to spend the night dressing up and acting all proper. It's totally ridiculous. You understand, don't you?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, totally."

"You're sure you're not mad?"

"No worries Sam. I was worried you were going to break up with me."

"Why would I do that?"

He suddenly felt stupid for even considering it. "Well…I don't know. I mean…maybe just because of all the attention we've been getting…and the stuff with all the girls at school suddenly falling for me…not that you would….but maybe you were starting to hate Danny Phantom…"

She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "Danny, none of that matters to me. Danny Phantom is cool, but I like you for who _you_ are. Even without all the fancy super powers."

"You're the best Sam."

She kissed him. "I know."

They soon arrived at her house.

"We'll go see Iron Man tomorrow," she said. "If you're free."

"I think all the ghost fighting will be done by the time the movie starts." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. She deepened their kiss and he gripped her tighter. She loved kissing Danny. It was so perfect. Like something that was meant to happen.

All of a sudden the door opened. "Ahem!" her father exclaimed. He had his arms crossed and he didn't look very happy.

"Um, hi Mr. Manson," Danny said. Sam's parents didn't like him for some reason. They used to. But then when all the ghost fighting started they started thinking he was a bad influence on her. And they weren't exactly thrilled with the fact that they were dating now.

"Come get ready for the party Sam," he said.

She sighed. Danny hugged her. "Call me later and let me know how it goes."

"Okay." She gave him one last kiss then went inside.

He flew home to put away his school stuff and do his homework. After all that was finished he turned into a ghost and flew out the window. Before he had revealed his identity, he used to fly around at night all the time. It was peaceful and relaxing. It gave him time to think and clear his mind. These days most of the time when he went out he was always stopped by people wanting autographs. It sort of took away the relaxation factor of it all.

He ended up going halfway across town. All of a sudden there was a blast that went right past his face. He turned around and saw Spectra behind him. "What do you want Spectra?" he said preparing to fight her.

"I haven't gotten to fight you in a while Phantom. Let's see what you've got."

Spectra shot at him again and they went back and forth. They ended up in an alley. Danny was cornered. Spectra was about to shoot him but then something shot her from the left. Danny looked over and saw a 12 year old girl with a long white pony tail hovering above the ground. "Hi Danny!" she said.

"Danielle!" he said. He got up and stood next to her. "It's been a while."

"Let's finish him."

They fought Spectra together and finally blasting her over the buildings. He high fived her and then she jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I've missed you Danny!"

"I've missed you too. What have you been doing all this time?"

"What I've always wanted to do: seeing the world." They flew over the buildings of Amity Park in the night sky. "You're a big celebrity now. I've seen the statues of you all over the world. That's so amazing."

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said less enthusiastically.

"You don't sound very happy about it."

"I know it's just…it's not all it's cracked up to be."

They sat on the edge of a building overlooking the beach. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone loves me now, and don't get me wrong. There's nothing wrong with that. People respect me. It's just that people expect so much more out of me now. And there's the fact that I can't go down the street without someone stopping me. I feel like my life is under a microscope now. I'm starting to wish I hadn't revealed myself. If I hadn't, at least I'd still have a normal life."

"What about your family? Do they treat you differently?"

"Well no…"

"And your friends?"

"No but…"

"And Sam still loves you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then that's all that matters Danny," she said.

"It's not that simple Dani," he said. "Maybe it's easy for some people to be in the papers every day for the smallest things, but I'm just not used to it. It's not that easy to handle."

"Listen Danny, I know it must be hard. I can't even imagine it. But honestly, if you have people that care about you and know the real you, then everything on the outside shouldn't bother you. You can't let it all take control of your life. Even if people know who you are now, you're still the same person you've always been and that shouldn't change."

He thought about that for a moment. "I guess you're right Dani. You know, you're pretty smart for a kid."

She smiled. "Aw well, you know. If you ever need any advice, I'm here for you. Now, have you told Sam you love her yet?"

Danny tried to hide that he was blushing. "No…"

Danielle giggled. "Aww you're blushing. You really do love her."

"Dani stop…"

"Well you'd better tell her soon."

"I'll tell her. Don't worry."

She laughed again. "Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Alright, that's it!" He chased her through the skies of Amity Park.

"First comes love, then comes marriage!"

"_Danielle_!"

* * *

**I love Danielle. i think she's adorable. i've loved her from the moment she made her first appearance. And i can see her and Danny with that adorable brother and sister relationship that's deeper than what Danny and Jazz have because they're both ghosts. And of course she's still a little kid so she has to tease him about Sam.**


	6. Wanted Crinimal

Chapter 6:

Wanted Criminal

Danny was flying through the city chasing after Young Blood. The kid laughed as he flew through buildings and under trucks trying to evade him. "You can't catch me!"

"What is this, a game to you?!" Danny exclaimed getting frustrated. They went through an alley and once they were out Danny couldn't see him anymore. He looked all around him. "Where are you?" he said.

"Danny, he's on your right, on top of the building," said Tucker in the ear piece in his ear. He and Sam weren't far away. They had Danny's back ready to give him the thermos into the ghost zone when he had Young Blood.

Danny looked up and sure enough there he was. He chased after him shooting ectoplasm and ice at him. "Come back here!"

Young Blood pulled out a black sphere and pressed a button on it. "30 seconds Danny!"

Danny's eyes got wide when he realized it was a bomb. He flew faster. "Turn it off! You're going to kill everyone!"

"Try and catch me if you can!" Young Blood exclaimed going towards a skyscraper.

Danny shot Young Blood with the ectoplasm and knocked him off course. He managed to grab him. The kid was stubborn. He kept kicking him in the face. Finally Danny managed to grab the bomb but it slipped out of his hand and fell on top of the skyscraper. Young Blood was still fighting him. They crashed through a window of the building making people scream. They ended up falling out of another window.

"Danny, catch!" Sam exclaimed from down below. She threw the thermos as hard as she could and he caught it and withing seconds Young Blood was sucked inside.

"The bomb is still on the building. 10 seconds," Tucker said.

"Crap." Danny flew as fast as he could to the bomb and before he could turn it off it exploded.

The people in the building screamed. The top floor as destroyed. It was burning. People were running out of it in a panic. People nearby were running away screaming. The fire department and ambulances came. Tucker and Sam were among the people running. Sam didn't see Danny fly away. He was still up there. "DANNY!" she shouted. She tried to run back against the crowd.

Tucker grabbed her arm. "You'll burn if you go up there!"

"But Danny's up there!" she said feeling close to tears.

"Danny, can you hear me?! Danny!" Tucker said.

Danny was in the middle of the burning top floor. He heard the earpiece crackling then he heard Tuckers voice. He sat up. "I'm fine Tucker. Tell Sam to stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" he heard her shout.

He chuckled. "I'm okay baby." He looked at the mess around him. Stupid Young Blood. He could only hope there weren't any fatalities. If there was, he would help but feel like it was his fault. He surveyed the scene to see if he could find anybody. Then he saw a group of people huddled in a room surrounded by flames. He flew over.

"Danny Phantom!"

"Help us!"

He picked up two them. "Hold onto each other." They did and he managed to get all of them out and to the ground safely. "There you go." He looked around. The scene was surrounded by fire trucks and ambulances and news crews. It looked like most people had gotten out safely. Some people were on stretchers but they were clearly alive. He wished he could have stopped Young Blood. If only he had been faster…

There were news reporters nearby interviewing people.

"What did you see here?" they asked.

"Danny Phantom and some other ghost crashed through the windows."

"He threw the bomb at the building."

The head police officer came over. "What it seems like here is that Danny Phantom put hundreds of people in danger today."

"You think Danny Phantom bombed this place?" the news reporter asked.

"From what witnesses here say, he did. I saw it with my own eyes after all."

Danny flew over to them. He couldn't let this go unsolved. He wouldn't be accused of endangering this city. "No, that's not what happened at all. The other ghost had the bomb. He was going to bomb the place."

"No one saw the bomb in his possession," the police officer said.

"It was! I took it from him…"

"So you admit you threw the bomb at the building?"

"Well…yes…but it was an accident…!"

"If you were trying to save people wouldn't you have diffused the bomb first?"

"I…" As the conversation went on Danny realized it would have been smarter of him to diffuse the bomb before taking care of Young Blood. "Look, I wasn't trying to put people in danger. I swear!"

"The proof stands firm." The officer cuffed him. "Danny Phantom you are under arrest."

Tucker and Sam came over and saw the officer putting handcuffs on Danny.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you."

The two ran over. "Why are you arresting Danny?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Danny Phantom clearly bombed this building putting in danger the lives of hundreds of people."

"It wasn't Danny's fault!" Tucker exclaimed.

Another officer came over. "This is no matter for children like yourselves."

"We saw the whole thing! You can't arrest him!" Sam said.

He shoved them towards the car. "I'll be taking you two home and I'll make sure your parents know what you've been doing."

They watched the other police officer shove Danny into the car. "We won't let them get away with this Danny!" Tucker said.

* * *

**This might be the end of Danny's glory days...**


	7. Sing a Song From Sing-Sing

**"I sing a song from Sing-Sing, sippin on ginseng  
Righteous wax chaperone, rotating ring king"  
- Wu Tang Clan**

**Song has nothing to do with this chapter what so ever. Except the "sing a song from sing-sing" part**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Sing A Song From Sing-Sing

Danny was thrown into a prison cell. He couldn't believe this was happening. It hadn't been his fault! It may have looked like it but there had to have been someone who saw Young Blood with the bomb. He wished there were some way he could prove his innocence.

The police force probably didn't realize this but a prison cell couldn't hold him. He could easily turn intangible and leave or blast a hole in the wall if he wanted to be more dramatic. It was very tempting. However before he could do it he realized if he did, he could get himself into even more trouble for breaking out of jail. If his innocence was proven for the bombing he could easily get back in for breaking out.

He sighed and changed back into his human form and sat on the hard bed.

"Hey kid, what are you in for?" said the guy in the cell across from him. He was a big guy covered in tattoos and he looked like he'd gotten in for something terrible.

"Bombing an office building," Danny said.

"Wow, terrorist attack. You're tough."

"It wasn't my fault. It's all a big misunderstanding."

"Well you'd better get a good lawyer. For something like that you'll be in here for life. Either that or get the chair."

Danny's eyes got wide. "What?!"

"Yeah. You're just a kid. You don't know anything about prison sentences. Bombings and terrorist attacks get you the death penalty. They don't care how young you are. How old are you?"

"15."

"Yeah, they'll give you the chair. Or maybe they'll take sympathy on you because you're Danny Phantom and give you a life sentence plus 30 years."

Danny ran his hands through his hair nervously. "I've got to get out of here."

* * *

Tucker and Sam were taken home by the police officer and their parents weren't happy. But then they explained what happened and they went to Danny's house.

Mr. Fenton opened the door. "Tucker, Sam, where's Danny?"

"Danny's been arrested!" Tucker said.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Did you say Danny got arrested?!" Jazz said from behind him.

"Come inside kids," Mr. Fenton said. They all sat around the kitchen table.

"So what happened?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"He was fighting Young Blood in Philadelphia," Sam said. "Then Young Blood pulled out a bomb and Danny tried to stop him."

"Danny got the bomb out of his hand but he dropped it on a building. He put Young Blood back in the Ghost Zone," Tucker continued. "But before he could diffuse the bomb it blew up."

"No one died but the building was destroyed. People said they saw Danny drop the bomb and the police blamed him for all of it," Sam finished.

"This is horrible! What are we going to do?" Mrs. Fenton said.

"We're going to get a good lawyer, that's what we're going to do," Mr. Fenton said. "They're not going to hold our son in prison forever for something he didn't do."

All of a sudden the phone rang.

* * *

Danny was sitting in his jail cell trying to figure out what to do. Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do here. He had no evidence except his word and witnesses.

Then a guard came to his cell and unlocked the door. "Come with me."

Danny quickly got up and followed. He was suddenly hopeful. Were they letting him go? Had Sam and Tucker brought his parents to bail him out. Instead he brought him to a room and handed him a phone.

"One phone call."

Danny immediately called his parents.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me! I'm in prison. I was fighting Young Blood and there was this big misunderstanding with this bomb…!"

"I know honey. Sam and Tucker are here. They told us everything. There's going to be a court trial in a couple of days and we're going to get you out of there. Don't' worry."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, is Sam still there?"

"I'll put her on."

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said. She sounded very worried.

"I'm okay. Don't worry."

"You're not going to be in jail forever. Tucker and I are going to do everything we can to get you out."

"Thanks baby."

"Just hang in there until Saturday, okay."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

* * *

The next two days were probably the longest and worst of Danny's life. The most miserable part wasn't the fact that he was surrounded by convicted criminals. Maybe it was the plus side of having people know his secret identity. They knew who he wasn't and knew that he could blast holes in their chests at any given moment so they didn't bother him. They really did believe that he blew up the building. Mainly they wanted to know how he did it and told him ways he could have gotten away with it. He tried to tell him they didn't do it but most didn't believe him.

No, the worst part was when he saw what was on TV. He was sitting in the cafeteria, not touching the horrible food by the way. He'd only eat it when he got really desperate. It was on the news channel. It shod the building blowing up and him flying out of it. People were being wheeled into ambulances. Police were surveying the scene. Witnesses were talking into microphones telling what they saw.

The scene cut to the news room where a reporter was talking.

"Danny Phantom was our savior. Turn out he was nothing but a terrorist in the first place," the woman said. "Obviously, it was a mistake trusting him in the first place."

"His court trial will be this upcoming Saturday," the man next to her said.

"There is an estimated life sentence for a crime of this caliber. After hearing what Danny Phantom has done, many countries are destroying the statues built of him in his honor."

"Who would have known this kid was so much trouble."

"It's a good thing he was caught early before he could cause any more trouble. There's no telling what else he would have done and who else he would have hurt."

"Let's see what our civilians have to say."

It cut to people on the streets talking into microphones.

"I hope Danny Phantom gets a life sentence."

"My son could have been killed. It's all his fault."

"We don't trust Danny Phantom anymore."

Danny felt like he would be sick after seeing this. The world had just gone from loving him to hating him. People wanted him dead; they wanted him in prison for life. They hated him, they didn't trust him. It didn't matter that he had saved the world; they all blamed him for this. He wished he could tell them all that it wasn't his fault and have them believe him.


	8. Someone Wants Him Gone

**All of this has been a plan to get rid of Danny. The question is, who did it?**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Someone Wants Him Gone

Sam, Tucker, Danny's parents, and Jazz came to the court house on Saturday along with the attorney. The stood in the front of the building waiting for Danny.

"I hope this works," Sam said.

"It will work. We have irrefutable proof that Danny is innocent," the attorney said.

The guards came through the doors with Danny. He was still handcuffed and he looked tired like he'd barely slept but the smile lit his face when he saw all of them. Sam ran over to him, took his face in her hands, and kissed him. "Danny, are you okay?!"

He smiled. "I'm fine Sam. You worry too much."

"I'm sorry I…I was just so worried…"

He turned his hands intangible and the handcuffs clattered to the floor confusing the guards behind him. Then he put his arms around her. "It's okay Sam. I'm glad you care."

"Of course I care." They kissed again then realized there were people watching them. They went over to everyone else.

"Danny, I'm Ian Glotfelty," the lawyer said shaking his hand. "I'll be presenting your case. You won't be going to prison for life."

"We've got everything set bro," Tucker said.

"Yeah, we stole the security cameras on the street. They show everything," Sam said.

Tucker crossed his arms. "_I_ stole the security camera. _I_ figured out how to hack into the files."

"Well it was _my_ idea," Sam said. "And we went into the Ghost Zone."

"You two have been busy," Danny said impressed.

"The bomb wasn't Young Blood's idea," Tucker said. "Someone forced him to. It was a plan to have you framed."

"Who did it?"

"We couldn't get it out of him," Sam said apologetically. "But someone is trying to get rid of you."

Danny shrugged. "Well that's nothing new. Someone's trying to make everyone hate me, kill me. Same old everyday business."

The trial soon begun. The same police officer who had arrested him testified against him. Danny examined him as he spoke. For the first time he noticed how bright his eyes were. It was like they were glowing green. Danny's breath was coming out blue and cold. There were ghosts around. From what he could sense more than one and it didn't include him. He recognized that voice. How could he have been so stupid?

"He's being over shadowed," he said softly so that only Sam and Tucker could hear.

"By who?" Tucker asked.

"Walker." Before anyone knew what was going on he turned into a ghost, flew over the bench he was sitting at, and attacked the police officer. Everyone in the court room gasped. The guards prepared to grab him. "You're not officer Pallazio!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about you crazy kid?! Get him off me!"

Two guards pulled him off. Danny shot them both with ectoplasm sending them backwards and hitting the wall, then he flew back at the police officer. This time he turned intangible. He flew straight inside of the police officer, grabbed Walker, and pushed him out as hard as he could.

Everyone gasped when they saw the tall ghost in the white suit.

Walker stood up and looked at Danny with a smirk on his face. "Hello Danny Phantom."

"This is your fault!" Danny said. "You blackmailed Young Blood into planting the bomb! And you had me framed and arrested so you could try to kill me! You've been controlling this police officer the whole time and you've got everyone in here being controlled!"

Walker's smirk widened. "Very good Danny. You're still a smart boy."

"Why?!"

"We still have problems that have gone unsolved."

"When I saved the earth, I saved the Ghost Zone! You helped! Why are you turning against me now?!"

"You saved my world, that doesn't mean I still can't hate you." He snapped his fingers and his army of ghosts came out of the judge, the guards, and the witnesses. "Kill him."

All of the ghosts flew at Danny. There were twenty of them. Everyone else in the court room ran out screaming. He stood his ground and fought them.

"Danny take this!" Tucker said tossing the thermos at him.

Danny took it and put it over his shoulder. "You two get out of here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, get to safety!" he said. One of the ghosts came at him and threw him against the wall.

Sam cringed when he hit the wall and wondered if there was something she could do to help him. Then Tucker grabbed her arm. "Come on!" They left the court room and pushed past the people outside trying to see what was going on and avoid getting hurt and get footage of the fight.

A few of the ghosts had fled trying to get away from Danny. Others were still on Walker's side.

"You're a coward Walker!" Danny said. "If you were a real man you'd fight me yourself and you wouldn't hide behind your slaves!"

"Nice try Danny. I won't be as easily provoked. I'm not Skulker."

Danny managed to get rid of all of the ghosts and he flew at Walker but before he could reach him, he was thrown into the benches and slammed into the wall.

"If it's a fight you want from me, then it's a fight you'll get." Walker shot red beams out of his hands at Danny burning him. Danny tried his best to deflect them but Walker was good. Danny was up against the wall, Walker was consistently shooting him and he was growing consistently weaker screaming in pain. Walker shot at the ceiling above Danny and part of it collapsed on him.

Danny opened his eyes. His head was spinning and he was so weak from being shot at by Walker's plasma beams. He pushed the pieces of the wall off himself. Walker was coming towards him gathering up the energy in his hands.

"Say good bye Danny Phantom."

Danny thought fast. Just as Walker shot at him he split himself in half and both halves of himself moved in opposite directions avoiding the blast.

"I've stopped you before Walker, and I'll do it again!" both Danny's said. They shot ectoplasm blasts at him sending him slamming into the opposite wall and leaving a crater in it. Walker came back at him and punched him. Danny grabbed his arms and electricity ran through Walker making him scream. Then Danny shoved his hand in him. "Say good night Walker." He turned on the energy beam in his hand and split Walker in half.

"AAHH!"

Then he shot the super ghost ray at him and make him explode until there was nothing left. He'd be back. Ghosts didn't die. And when he came back he'd be mad. But until then, he was gone and that was all that mattered.

He looked around the court room. It was a mess. There were holes and burns in the walls, the benches were split into pieces. He noticed there was still a witness huddled fearfully under the judges stand (which had half of it blasted off by the way).

The doors opened and people started coming back inside to give him his sentence. What would they think of him now?


	9. Clear His Name

**This chapter is pointlessly short. it could have been a part of the last chapter. but i wanted an even number of chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Clear His Name

Sam and Tucker were the first ones who came to him. Sam hugged him tightly and he kissed her cheek.

"That was so badass Danny!" Tucker exclaimed. "Walker was all trying to kill you and you passed out and we were like 'oh no! He won!'. But then you were all boom, zoom, zap, and you were all split in half and bam! Walker was down and you won!"

"Yeah, Tuck, I was there," Danny said.

Everyone else was close behind. Danny became nervous thinking they'd still try to send him to prison for life.

"You saw it here folks," said a lady into a microphone in front of a camera. "Danny Phantom has once again saved us all. Tell us Danny, how did you do it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you know…just a bit of quick thinking and ghost powers," he said modestly.

Someone he didn't know came over and hugged him tightly. "You're amazing!"

"Thanks," he said. He looked back at the judge. "So does this mean I'm not going to jail for life?"

"Well, that ghost did admit to framing you…"

"There is also video proof that it was not Danny's fault," attorney Glotfelty said. He put in the tape from the security camera. It appeared on the big video screen and it showed the scene clearly just as it had happened. Danny was fighting Young Blood, Young Blood pulled out the bomb and turned it on, Danny wrestled it out of his hands and it slipped out of his hands. Then he went over and tried to diffuse it.

The judge got everyone's attention. "I here by state that Danny Phantom is not guilty and his prison sentence is terminated."

"You heard it here folks!" the news reporter said. "Danny Phantom's case is cleared and he's no longer a terrorist. He's once again our savior."


	10. All That Matters

Chapter 10:

All That Matters

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the sidewalk one afternoon.

"So how's the girlfriend thing coming along Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Ashley and I broke up," Tucker said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Well you see…she saw what I really looked like and she didn't want me anymore."

Danny and Sam laughed. "What did the picture look like?" Sam asked.

Tucker pulled out his phone and showed them the picture. They laughed even more when they saw it. He had photo-shopped his head onto a picture of Drake's head.

"Wow, that's really bad," Sam said.

Tucker closed his phone. "I don't get it. Why do girls like you but not me?"

"Because he's _Danny Phantom_," Sam said simply.

"Well why do _you_ like him so much?"

"Because he doesn't try to be anything that he's not. He's real and honest with me and he doesn't photo-shop his head onto a rapper."

All of a sudden the little kids playing in front of them started screaming. "Ahh! A ghost!"

"Do you man," Tucker said to Danny.

Danny turned into Danny Phantom and flew towards them to see what the trouble was. But when he got there he was disappointed. "Oh no, not you again."

"I am the box ghost!" the box ghost exclaimed.

"Yeah, we all know who you are man," Danny said rolling his eyes.

Sam and Tucker came around the corner. "Danny, who is it…? Oh you," Sam said just as disappointed as Danny had been.

"Why do you not appreciate me?! I'm just as bad as any other ghost."

"You think you are anyway," Danny said.

"I command you to fight me!"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shot plasma beams out of his hands and sent the box ghost slamming into the wall. "Tuck, you've got the thermos, right?"

Tucker tossed it to him. "Here you go man."

Danny sucked the box ghost into the thermos.

"Beware!" he exclaimed before he was completely sent back to the ghost zone.

Danny landed on the ground and those kids came over to him. "Danny Phantom, you saved us!"

"It was no problem," Danny said with a shrug.

"Alright Fenton!" some other teenagers said as they walked past.

A reporter seemed to appear out of nowhere. "You saw it here folks. Danny Phantom saves kids from the Box Ghost!"

Danny changed back into a human and headed back down the street with Sam and Tucker. "Stay safe," he said to those kids.

"You're okay with all this now?" Tucker said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah totally. I'd rather it be like this than have everyone hate me anyway. It doesn't matter anymore." He had a smile on his face. He had taken to heart his conversation with Danielle. The overexposure with the press and people didn't bother him anymore.

* * *

Danny got the last basketball in the basket at the carnival game. A light flashed that said he won. "Alright!" he exclaimed.

"Pick your prize," the guy running the game said.

Danny turned to Sam. "What do you want?"

She looked over all of the prizes. "The panda."

The guy handed him a panda stuffed animal wearing a black skull shirt. Danny handed it to Sam. "It's yours."

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

An announcement came on. "The carnival will be closing in 15 minutes."

"One last ride?" Sam said.

He put his arm around her. "Whatever you want baby."

They ended up getting on the Ferris wheel. The stars were twinkling above them and they were sitting close with their arms around each other. It set a very romantic scene.

"I love being with you like this," Danny said looking into her violet eyes.

She was blushing. He was too. "Danny I…" She was afraid to say it. She wanted to, god did she want to. But she couldn't get them past her lips. "I've never felt this way about anyone…I…"

Danny knew what she wanted to say. He felt the exact same way. Before she could say anything else he covered her mouth with his. He looked into her eyes again. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Danny."

**The End.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time.**


End file.
